xanth_incarnates_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity tree Lore
Section One│Genesis: The Infinity Tree has more of a legend than a history; this is simply because when actual life came to be on Xanth, the Infinity Tree was already there. The legend or “Lore” of the Infinity Tree’s “Birth” began in the following manner. A higher being (A God of sorts) was said to have planted a seed on Xanth, this seed then took twelve days to grow, and within these twelve days this seed spread its roots throughout the entirety of Xanth basically covering the planet with its origin. On the twelfth day, the tree reached its peak height measuring about one hundred feet, although that was only the tip of the iceberg. The Tree had formed a large stem beneath the earth, this stem measured nearly seven thousand feet before finally splitting off into the millions of roots that covered the planet. It is also said that on the night of the twelfth day the Tree began to glow with a brilliant light, this caused its beautiful pink blossoms to begin falling on the ground, and as each blossom hit the ground it is said that a soul was formed. The legend then states that the Tree continued blooming for eternity, this is one of the many reasons why it is known as the Infinity Tree. Section Two│Inception: The legend continues further. It is said that the souls born from the Tree needed to take on a physical form if they wished to keep the Tree alive, but none of the souls wanted to leave their current state. Although one of the firstborn souls could see the outcome if it did not take a physical form therefore this soul decided it was their duty to take care of the Tree. The soul then proceeded to announce its decision to the thousands of other souls. The other souls attempted to stop this soul, for if the soul obtained a physical body the others would be forced to do the same. Although this soul had made its decision, it then approached the Tree and announced its decision once more before passing into the Tree. Upon doing so the Tree’s brilliant light dimmed as it proceeded to making a physical body for the soul. Once the soul received its body it was also given a name, this name was Sayatex Karasan. Karasan was then shown the inside of the Infinity Tree; the Tree had nearly 150 levels each one devoted to a certain aspect of Xanth. The top level was the “Control Room” which has the ability to control every being and inanimate object that enters into the atmosphere of Xanth, this power was now given to Sayatex although she could only use it while on Xanth, and the power would need to run through the Infinity Tree first. The bottom level of the Tree was the Library which contained thousands of blank books, which would be later filled with the history of Xanth and other records as well. Once Karasan had seen the entirety of the Tree she exited from within it to see her fellow souls. They had all obtained physical bodies, just as Sayatex had predicted. This then marked the beginning of Xanth and its people. Now one may think that the legend explains the creation of clothing although in accordance with the Lore, the legend states that when the souls received their bodies they also received specific clothing to show what family or “species” they were from, this showed that the Tree was not simply an inanimate object but rather some sort of living being. Section Three│Maturation: The legend begins to blend with the literal history (or Existence arc) of Xanth. While Karasan had been in the Tree, nearly 10 decades had passed. The reasoning behind this was because the planet of Xanth was too harsh to be inhabited by any physical life for those years. As for the other souls, they were outside of the concept of time therefore they waited, although the 10 decades only felt like one hour to the souls outside the Tree. The Tree then began to prosper allowing life to finally start blooming on Xanth; the first Xanthian citizens consisted of nearly 3,500 individuals, each one of these citizens had been created by the Tree, except one. The individual who had not been created by the Tree was Sayatex Karasan, as she had been on the planet longer than the Tree itself. Sayatex was known to be the embodiment of Xanth; in essence she was Xanth’s “Core”, or in a clearer sense, “Xanth Incarnate”. When the deity had placed the seed upon Xanth, it prospered and made Xanth it’s vessel, although Xanth had a vessel as well, that vessel was Karasan. Therefore when the Tree absorbed the Xanth it absorbed Karasan, although when it recognized the presence of the being it released her at once as one of its souls. Karasan had not forgotten anything through this process; in fact she had actually gained a bond with the Tree through this small act of kindness, this is what inclined her to save and protect the Tree. In return the Tree bestowed it’s near omnipotent power (on Xanth alone) to Karasan, for before the Tree had absorbed the power it had been hers. Although one power was not passed on, this was due to the Tree possessing the power from the deity which placed it on the planet rather than having absorbed it from Karasan; this power was the ability to create souls, this was ultimately lost for eternity when the Tree gave its powers to Karasan. It is also noted that before Sayatex was “Created” she was in a type of hibernation, for when she was “born” on Xanth, she had a fully developed body and mind, although her body was in a deep sleep from which she could not awaken until the Infinity Tree released her as a soul. Section Four│Progression: The tale then continues. As the Tree continued to Mature the books in the library began to fill themselves with writing. Some of the books contained the History of the planet (now called Xanth) others contained the prophecies; still others contained the different species that dwelt on the planet and so on and so forth, although no book contained the History of Xanth’s new Queen, Sayatex Karasan. Karasan noticed this and decided to write one herself. Karasan was born on the exact same day as the planet Xanth, not only that, but she was also born on the planet as well. This led to the Planet (Xanth) taking Sayatex as its vessel,( now how exactly this happened is not specified although it is said that like the Tree the planet Xanth is also some kind of living being.), the reasoning for this was due to instability at birth. The planet showed signs of destroying itself if it did not obtain a proper vessel, Sayatex (being a dragon born) was qualified to stabilize the planet and since Sayatex was a pure vessel as well Xanth became a peaceful planet in its beginning centuries. Sayatex’s parents are unknown, as is her origin, although it is thought that the same deity who planted the Infinity Tree on Xanth created Xanth and Sayatex as well. The planet received its name, Xanth, from Sayatex; although Sayatex has admitted that she does not know the origin of the name nor does she know how she came to know the name itself, it was simply within her mind when she was awakened by the Infinity Tree. Karasan has also said that each species that came to be on Xanth was somewhat inspired by her own mind, although the Infinity Tree itself was the ultimate creator of every being and the developer for each of their specific abilities. Karasan further explains that in the beginning each species possessed a king of sorts that held within them the fullness of the abilities with which the species was bestowed. Section Five│Conclusion/ Final Birth: The legend then concludes with the following. The Infinity Tree is then said to have moved on throughout the next couple millennium following a similar pattern to Earth in forms of life. The beginning stage of Xanth consisted of a hazardous atmosphere that was too weak to block meteors and such, but due to some outer interference Xanth’s atmosphere was strengthened significantly and can now block such objects although, unlike Earth, life was not the final creation on this world. The final creation, or final birth, was the city Xanth. This city derived its name from the planet itself and was supposed to be the representation of the peace Xanth held in its earlier years. It is said that after the creation of the city of Xanth, the Infinity Tree lost the brightness with which it used to glow; instead its pink blossoms became radiant, as if small suns were falling from the sky. It is also known that after this event occurred Sayatex Karasan fell into a hibernation state (similar to the one she was in before the Infinity Tree revived her), the reason for this is unknown although she is still asleep to this day. She wakes, yet it is a scarce time. The city of Xanth has been through quite a bit of warfare, this is simply due to the collision war which raged throughout the entirety of the planet, although even with this the city strands strong and beautiful. The streets of the city are made of a material that resembles asphalt, although it is much stronger, having the ability to resist earthquakes of 5.4 magnitude, and the same can be said of the sidewalks, which are made of a gravel like substance giving the city a more “antique” feel. Although the city may look more antique, it is more modern than most other cities. The streets are equipped with solar sensor lights that will shine brightly once the night falls. These lights, rather than being lamp posts, are built into the side of the sidewalk and are re-enforced allowing them to receive high powered blows without the covering on the lamp shattering. Category:Xanth's History